dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Gotham Knight Season 2
''Gotham Knight Season 2 ''is the 2nd season of Gotham Knight' created by Bruno Heller and Christopher Nolan for DC Universe. This show based on the DC Comics character Bruce Wayne, who was created by Bob Kane and Bill Finger. 2011-2012 Cast * Wes Bentley as Bruce Wayne / The Man In Black / The Knight- 23/23 * Kristen Kreuk as Rachel Dawes * Ben McKenzie as Commissioner James Gordon * Donal Logue as Harvey Bullock * David Mazouz as young Bruce Wayne (in flashbacks) * Sean Pertwee as Alfred Pennyworth * Elizabeth Tulloch as Katrina Armstrong * Andrew Stewart-Jones as Ethan Bennett * Kit Harington as Dick Grayson * Erik King as Sergeant John Watson * Victoria Justice as Alice Wayne * Laura Vandervoot as Sasha Bordeaux / Man Hunter * Chris Chalk as Lucius Fox * Jack Bannon as young Alfred Pennyworth (in flashbacks) * Ben Aldridge as Thomas Wayne (in flashbacks) * Emma Paetz as Martha Kane (in flashbacks) Recurring * John Doman as Vincent Falcone (in flashbacks) * Jada Pinkett Smith as Fish Mooney (in flashbacks) * Joaquin Phonex as Arthur Fleck (in flashbacks) * Morena Baccarin as Dr. Lee Thompkins * Katie McGrath as Selina Kyle / The Cat * B.D Wong as Professor Hugo Strange (in flashbacks) * Robin Lord Taylor as Young Oswald Cobblepot (in flashbacks) * Erin Richards as Barbara Kean (in flashbacks) * Maggie Q as Vicki Vale * Teddy Sears as D.A Harvey Dent * David Tennant as Edward Nygma * Camila Mendes as Sofia Falcone * Marisol Nichols as Louisa Falcone * Douglas Hodge as Jarvis Pennyworth * Kit Harington as Dick Grayson * Steve Harris as the voice of Clay Face * Steve Blum as the voice of Lady Arkham Category:Gotham Knight Category:Bat24 Category:Nightslayer Confirmed Plot Points * Dick Grayson will become Night Wing * This season includes flashbacks with inspirations from ''Batman: The Long Halloween * Sofia Falcone is going to deal with the consequences of both her parents being imprisoned for crimes they have committed * Alice will get a new love interest this season Episodes (2011-2012) # '''"Serenity"- Watson has been reassigned from the GCPD to traffic duty; Bruce is now running Wayne Enterprises and dating Vicki Vale while Rachel and Ethan have been dating each other ; Alice, Alfred and Sofia adjust to the peace in Gotham. During a shift, Watson arrests a man calling himself "Zaardon the Soul Reaper" (David Fierro) when he wreaks havoc. Chief Grogan fires Watson for punishing an officer for showing up late to work. Zaardon is transferred to Arkham and a blue gas spills from his mouth, which makes everyone in the room unconscious. A man and his guards appear in Arkham, kills the guards and subdues Harleen Quinzel, Lonnie Machin, Aaron Helzinger (Stink Fisher), Robert Greenwood (Dustin Ybarra), George Dyke, and Arnold Dobbins (Will Brill). The man, Oswald Cobblepott aka The Penguin , brings them to his associate Lady Arkham Lady Arkham plans on using them as a group to wreak havoc in Gotham in a yet-unknown plan. Dyke refuses the offer and tries to leave with Harley, but Oswald kills him. Watson learns of the breakout at Arkham Asylum. In flashbacks, Arthur Fleck takes over Vincent Falcone's empire and begins operating under the alias Joker. For Fleck's first order, it is to kill James Gordon, who is still in Blackgate Penitentiary, and Fleck assigns corrupt Warden Carlson Grey (Ned Bellamy) to do it. Grey transfers Gordon to the gen-pop quarter dubbed "the World's End" where there are several convicts with a grudge against Gordon. He's constantly aided by guard Wilson Bishop (Marc Damon Johnson). Later, he is defended from attackers by convict Peter "Puck" Davies (Peter Mark Kendall), who is beaten and sent to the infirmary. In an attempt to save Gordon, Bullock meets with Vincent. During movie night where the inmates are watching a Looney Tunes cartoon, Gordon is stabbed to death multiple times by an inmate and announced dead by Bishop when Bishop checks his pulse. # '"The Knight"-' Having kidnapped Mayor Hamilton Hill and locked him with a metal box, Lady Arkham makes him call his secretary and tell her that he ran away. Meanwhile, on the rooftops of the editorial Gotham Gazette building, Machin and many other group members kill a number of people and drop them from the rooftop so their corpses can form the word of their group: "Maniax!". In the GCPD, Rojas gives orders to arrest the Maniax with Dick leading the investigation. Alfred persuades Bruce to become a vigilante again but this time without killing. Bruce agrees and takes the name of The Knight. Tensions begin to arise between Machin and Robert Greenwood about the leadership of The Maniax. The Maniax hijack a bus filled with cheerleaders, planning to burn it down. The police arrives along with The Knight and Man Hunter and when Machin escapes, Dobbins (Will Brill) turns on the fire but Knight manages to drive the bus away from the fire with help from Dick. He then subdues Dobbins and upon questioning him about who hired them, Oswald kills Dobkins with a rifle in distance. In the GCPD, Dick gets a call from Harley, who turns out to be in the building. Dick follows her to an alley but is attacked by Helzinger (Stink Fisher) and is then taunted by Harley about something happening in the GCPD. In the GCPD. Machin begins taunting Rojas while tied up, killing Greenwood for saying his lines. Machin returns to the GCPD and discovers the massacre. He then finds Rojas bleeding and stays with him when he dies. Watson decides that he needs to get back into the GCPD and goes to Bruce and Pennyworth for help since he feels that Grogan is dirty but cannot prove it. In flashbacks, Gordon's death is successfully staged and he and Puck escape. Puck dies from his injuries, while Gordon is given a safe house so he can clear his name and reunite with his fiancé Barbara Kean. # '"The Executioner"-'''Bruce reunites with Talia, one of his trainers to when he was travelling the world. Talia is revealed to be in need of assistance since she is being targeted by League of Assassins member Kyodoi Ken. Bruce reveals to Talia his grudge against the League of Assassins leader Ra's al Ghul since Ra's killed his friend Alex Winthrop when they were younger. Talia then reveals to Bruce she was part of the League until she fled after realizing their vicious way of justice towards a man who killed a farmer for his land. Meanwhile, Watson is not doing fine with Alfred and Sasha since he disagrees with their methods of wearing masks and hiding in the shadows. Alfred has a heart-to-heart with Watson by telling him that the reason Bruce and Sasha wear masks is to protect the people they care about should their opponents find out who they are. Watson reluctantly accepts that decides to call himself Spartan by wearing a leather jacket, bulletproof armor, and a helmet. A vigilante calling himself the "Executioner" begins targeting law enforcement and judicial officials he deems to be corrupt, such as District Attorney Angus Stanton and Chief Grogan. A flash drive is located which proves the vigilante is an ex-Crows member and his claims to be true. During his life as a lawyer, Angus became corrupt and involved in convicting innocent and frequently poor inmates with the help of Grorgan and judge Raymond Calverick. These inmates were sentenced to Blackgate Penitentiary and eventually executed. Judge Calverick is then targeted by the vigilante who assaults him in his office but Sasha manages to save him while Watson does so in costume. Watson manages to kill the Executioner only to be caught in one of his traps. Sasha saves him. After that, Watson returns to Wayne Manor to speak with Sasha and Alfred. reveals that the evidence he found against Calverick was sent to Gordon, which led to Calverick being arrested, convicted, and disbarred. Watson that after working with Alfred as Outsider and Sasha as Man Hunter he has grown an acceptance for both them and their alter-egos. Katrina becomes suspicious of Bruce and tracks his phone to the clock tower where Bruce and Talia are dueling Kyodoi. During when Bruce is trying to protect Talia, Talia decides to keep it secret from Bruce that she is Ra's daughter. Talia kills Kyodoi to send a warning to Ra's and Katrina sees that happen when she walks into the tower. In flashbacks while Bruce is away training, Watson and Sasha were in the same unit together in the United States Army. in Afghanistan, on the way back to camp, they stop for a little girl in the middle of the road. When Watson and Sasha leave to bring the girl back to the village, a bomb goes off killing the rest of their unit. Sasha watches in horror as Watson uses an axe to kill all of the Taliban members and Watson ultimately decides to spare the girl. When Sasha asks why he did it, Watson tells Sasha that the reason he joined the United States Army was to save lives, not take them. # '"Breach of Trust"-''' Continuing from the last episode, Bruce and Talia bring Katrina to the Batcave deciding what to do with her with Bruce being angry that Katrina tracked his phone. Bruce introduces Talia to Watson, Alfred, and Sasha, revealing to them that Talia trained her in Krav Maga when Bruce was in Israel. Talia reveals to the team about her time in the League without mentioning she is Ra's daughter. Although Watson is hesitant to trust her because of how the League terrorized Gotham beforehand, Talia reveals to Watson that she quit the League due to being disturbed by their methods which makes Watson reluctantly trust her. Talia mentions that with Ra's dead, the League is now being led by Sensei, who is using them to conduct assassinations. Sensei uses a brainwashed Richard Dragon to kill several Yakuza members. Bruce meanwhile speaks with Talia about killing Kyodoi Ken and when Talia criticizes Bruce for having killed people in the past, Bruce tells Talia that it was a mistake he made since like them, even criminals have families. Talia then starts to think back to her father. Meanwhile, Sensei has the League plant explosives along a fault line, stating that using a force of nature to carry out an assassination would be his greatest work of art. Sensei is revealed to have wanted to retrieve a boy in the Yakuza who is the greatest weapon of all time. The team tracks him to the hotel after convincing Katrina to help where they engage him. Talia pursues Sensei and then engage in a fight to the death. Talia reluctantly decides to spare Sensei and leaves him for the police. Afterwards, Bruce meets a woman named Amanda Waller who wishes to recruit him and Sergeant Watson for A.R.G.U.S., revealing to Bruce that she has known his identity since last year when Bruce defeated Falcone. In flashbacks, on Thanksgiving, the Irish are killed by an unknown agent, but leaving the same type of pistol and silencer behind along with a Thanksgiving decoration. Milos Grappa, Falcone's bodyguard, is killed in a similar manner on Christmas. The unknown assailant is given the name "Holiday" and believed to be a Falcone rival. # Bat24- (ARGUS episode with Waller recruiting Bruce) Meanwhile, Bludhaven businessman Roland Daggett and his son John Daggett, come to Gotham City to do business with Bruce and Alice considers John to be like an older brother to her. During a charity ball hosted by Wayne Enterprises to raise money for the Narrows, John Daggett drugs Sofia and takes him back to his hotel room. Alice gets suspicious and gets Alfred and Sasha to come with her. Alice beats up John before he could do anything and Bruce decides against doing business with Daggett when Daggett tries to pay Bruce more money to forget the whole thing in order to protect his son. The charges against John are dropped since Alice was drinking at the time and John argues that he was trying to help Sofia after seeing she was dizzy. Alice knows what actually happened and visits Falcone in prison. Falcone agreed to see Alice only because Alice stopped Bruce from beating him to death. Alice tells Falcone what happened and the angry father sends his henchmen after the Daggetts when they are having a steak dinner. Alice learns what happened from Gordon and that the Daggetts were injured in a mugging but expected to recover. Alice is then left satisfied with this. # TBA Nightslayer # TBA Bat24 (New Knight episode) # Mid season finale TBA Nightslayer # Bat24 (Penguin episode part 1) # Nightslayer 2( Penguin episode part 2) # New Firefly (Bat24) # TBA Nightslayer 2 # TBA Bat24 ( Bruce going undercover) # TBA Nightslayer ( Have Bruce meet John Doe) # TBA Bat24 (Chimera episode) # TBA Nightslayer ( Bruce breaks his cover) # TBA Bat24 (Russia episode) # TBA Nightslayer ( Dollmaker episode) # TBA Bat24 ( Dick Grayson origin story episode) # TBA Nightslayer # TBA Bat24 # TBA Nightslayer (Season finale)